Tunnel washers are widely used for cleaning articles used in the care of laboratory animals, such as animal cages (e.g., wire cages and plastic boxes), racks, debris pans, watering devices, bottles, and feeder bowls. Tunnel washers are typically divided into a plurality of processing chambers, wherein pre-washing, washing, rinsing and drying operations are respectively performed. During the pre-washing, washing and rinsing operations various fluids, including, but not limited to, water and water vapor, are introduced and removed from the respective chambers. During drying operations, heated air is circulated through a drying chamber.
The present invention provides a tunnel washer that improves the efficiency of the pre-washing, washing, rinsing and drying operations.